


Tipsy Kisses

by orphan_account



Series: The Gay Adventures of John Laurens and Alexander Hamilton [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Lams - Freeform, M/M, alex is a dork, and herc, but laf is flat out drunk, but poor laf, everyone is tipsy, im bad at tagging, non binary character, non binary lafayette, so is John though, they are in college so like 19 or 20, they walk in on a ham and john make out sesh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8602090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Poor Laf and Herc walk in on a tipsy makeout sesh between their two friends; chaos enthuses.





	

The party was beginning to get boring- the lights were tiredly flashing to the beat of the shitty music the freshmen have chosen. Everyone was drinking cheap beer coming from warm cans, and around half of the people who turned up were locked in bedrooms down the hall, sucking each other's faces off. Lafayette was leaning against a wall, eyelids beginning to fall from fatigue, - or was it the inhumane amount of alcohol they had drunken in the past hour and a half? - and they were searching through the dancing people to find their friends. The moon was shining through the back of the house, and the peaceful and dim light drew them in. They began to walk towards the light, which was settled on some lounge chairs and a wooden table, which they knew (they had been to more of the Schuyler Sister's parties than he cared to admit) continued out to the people filled pool. Their eyes fully closed, and a pain spread to the backs of their eyes, and they clutched the bridge of their nose and leaned against yet _another_ wall. _Too many drinks,_ they thought; _way too many drinks._ They then felt a tap on the shoulder, and a familiar voice echoed through their brain.

"Dude. You need to see this" Hercules was standing in front of them, a crushed beer can in his right hand. 

" _Quoi de mal, mon ami?_ " Lafayette responded, voice coming back to them. They heard a sigh.

"You know I don't speak French. Just come here."

"Okay-"

Lafayette was being pulled by a hand wrapped around his elbow, and they shuffled their feet towards Hercules, who was now walking faster than before. He gestured to another room, hitting a dancing girl in the back. Lafayette strained their neck to try to see inside the room, squinting their unfocused eyes to try and make out the scene. They bumped into Hercules, causing them to shuffle backward, and then turning his head to look through the half opened door. They could hear some soft mumbling from inside; a familiar voice- John Laurens. They confusedly glanced at Hercules, who was intently staring into the room. 

"Herc-"

" _Listen,_ "

Lafayette _did_ listen, and heard or saw nothing out of the ordinary. "So? John hooked up with some guy- what else is new?" They looked up at Hercules, who was now leaning his head towards Lafayette's mouth. "Happens every weekend, _mon ami_. 'should now about it too, considering your his-"

"Okay, I'll write it out for you. Our friend, John Laurens, _is making out with Alex,_ "

Lafayette's eyes widened. "Wait, Alex?" They whistled at the idea and closed his eyes. "I obviously had way too much to drink-"

Hercules grabbed them by the elbow again, making Lafayette wince at the now apparent headache from the sudden movement. "No, really. _Look,_ "

Lafayette squinted their eyes again and his mouth opened at the sight. Not only was John obscenely draped across some guy underneath him, but that guy had familiar long, brown hair, which was disarrayed in every direction. He stepped back and turned to Hercules.

"I obviously need way more to drink,"

* * *

The next time they saw Alex and John was after the party. Lafayette was sitting on Hercules' bed, watching their friend try to assemble equal portions of Chinese food. They glanced over at the slightly opened door and wondered when John and Alex were going to arrive. They looked over at Hercules, who was now just staring at the orange chicken, brows furrowed.

"You know, I'll just eat off of Ham. You don't need to divide all of that into four- obviously, you're having some problems," Hercules glanced up and smiled. "You are a lifesaver, man,"

Then the door burst open. An extremely hungover John Laurens walked into the room, followed by an even more miserable looking Alex. Hercules looked up at Lafayette, who was now looking the two up and down, grinning. John had attempted to look decent, with his hair in a makeshift ponytail, and eye bags hanging practically down to his chin. Alexander, though, was a _completely_ different story. His hair was rocking the _I just skydived and then decided to eat Chinese food with my friends_ look. He was wearing a sweatshirt that was a little too big for him, but other than the blatant "LAURENS" printed on the back, you would've assumed it was his. At this point, the Lafayette was now staring at Hercules, who's eyes were trying to trace the outline of Alex's hair.

"Jesus Christ guys, did you just fight a bear or something?' Hercules remarked, and then turned back to the table, and began to dish out the rice.

"Something like that," John deadpanned, while at the same time Alex responded with _'I wish.'_

John then sat down on his own bed, (as Hercules and John shared a dorm room) and closed his eyes, sighing. Alex followed, eyeing the Chinese food. He whispered something into John's ear, causing a genuine but tired laugh to come from John. Hercules then pushed himself from the table and handed out the three plates of food. Alex looked at his and then gestured it towards Lafayette.

"You want mine? I'm not too hungry,"

Lafayette hopped off the bed at accepted the plate, which smelled absolutely fantastic. As they dug in, Alex began to take some chicken and broccoli off of John's plate, savoring the taste. 

"We saw you, last night," Lafayette looked at the two, who were now leaning into each other, smiling and sharing their plate of food. Alex look up, and responded with a confused _'hmm?'_

"Last night, we saw you- um-"

Alex nodded and looked up at John after hearing the statement. 

"Did we have sex last night, John?"

John looked up from his plate and furrowed his brows. He drew out a long and unsure no before Hercules began to speak,

"We're right here, you know,"

Both of them looked at Hercules. 

"Okay"

Alex then looked at Lafayette, who was trying to suppress a laugh. (They had concluded hungover Alex was the funniest Alex.) 

Lafayette took a long breath in. "I'm honestly not surprised. But nevertheless, I owe our lovely food supplier here ten dollars,"

Hercules whooped, and high-fived a confused John. He mumbled something into Alex's ear, and Alex responded with a smile and shook his head. John laughed - showing a little more effort into existing now - and kissed Alex's forehead.

What a weird world to live in.

**Author's Note:**

> Yaaay! One down, and an infinite amount to go! What did you think? (I wrote this at 3am so please forgive if I used he/him instead of they/them in any instance for Lafayette, or any other grammatical errors; please point them out to me so I can fix them) 
> 
> Criticism/Suggestions are encouraged!
> 
> -Your favorite nerd, Emily


End file.
